Dokuro Skull
Character Outline Dokuro Skull (ドクロウ ・スカール Dokurou Sukāru) is the Hell counter measures branch Chief. She is also known as the one that gives the contract for capturing spirits to Keima. She is a very nice demon and is one of the few devils who does not make fun of Elsie. It is revealed that she is a hero during the Almagemachina. It is also shown that she is an ally of Vintage. Personality Not much is known of her, except for the fact that she's the Hell counter measures branch Chief. She takes her job seriously and not seriously at times. Due to her considerate and respectful attitude, she is known for not underrating Elsie and teasing her in any way. She is one of the few devils who do not make fun of her. One other devil who does not show any sign that they look down upon Elsie is Haqua. Appearance Dokuro rarely appears in the series. When shown, She is always covered up in a hooded cloak. In the first chapter, she was shown with skeleton hands. In a much later chapter, it is shown in a flash back that she was a healthy looking skeleton in her younger days. It is likely that, beneath that cloak, she is a walking, talking, aged skeleton. She is also very short, due to the reason that her body presently is artificial, as her original body was lost during the Great Wars. She seems even shorter than Akari. Abilities Hagoromo skills Dokuro is good at using her hagoromo. She is able to use her hagoromo to from a near-perfect replica of a Public Safety Department official that can use objects and even talk easily. Character History Track Gril Arc She had been talking with her underlings when she noticed that Elsie has just arrived. She then brings her to Keima to catch the loose souls. Haqua Arc She contacts Elsie, saying that someone from another district chasing a loose soul that had escaped from that person's grasps. She said that it has become powerful on its own, and asked Elsie to aid that person, who happens to be Haqua (who caused the runaway spirit to become powerful.) Old Conquest Arc Dokuro appears once again when the district chiefs meet. After briefing about the current status, she ends the meeting. Sometime later, Haqua reports something regarding Vintage to her. A few hours after the report, she is locked up by the Public Safety Department, only to be greeted by Nora. It is there that she told Haqua of her suspicion of Dokuro in Vintage. Furthermore, Nora also stated that she will join Vintage. Later, Haqua was informed that Dokuro was responsible for signing the official notice of this dismissal without hesitation. Haqua prepared to meet her fate of having her memories erased. However, the "official" who was going to erase Haqua's memories is shown to be a advanced Hagoromo doll, and it was shown that while Dokuro is a member of Vintage, but she is not loyal to them. Dokuro then took Haqua to Old Hell so that she could return to the human realm and stop Vintage, proclaiming that Haqua is the future of New Hell. Heart of Jupiter Arc Do kuro was relieved of her posistion as Chief of Spiritual Countermeasures due to grave treason, issued by Midas. Dokuro will be immediately discharged as a punishment. She was realeved to be the leader of Vintage. She was instantly disposed of due to her resisting the investigation. Trivia * The "Dokurou" in "Dokuro Skull " means "skeleton/skull" in Japanese. * She asks for Elsie to bring a DVD of Billy's Bootcamp from Earth so she can lose weight. * Her fandom shorthand is "96". * Her face resembles a runaway spirit sensor. * Judging by her height in chapter 150, she may be the shortest character in the series. * Until chapter 151, it was assumed that Dokurou was a male. This can also apply to the anime as her voice sounds as if it could be either gender. * Dokuro Skull is the first character in the series to die on screen. Quotes * (To unknown devil) "Kick your buddy's ass and make him work!"(Chapter 1, p.6) * (To herself) "This is the end of hell... A janitor is becoming a part of the runaway spirit squad."(Chapter 1, p.7) * (To Elsie) "Oh, and send me a souvenir from the human world. A Billy Blanks DVD should do it."(Chapter 1 , p 8) * (To the chairdevil) "Huh? Where's the medal?" (Chapter 42, p.18) * (To Elsie/herself) "Hey, are you trying to waste my affection...?" (Chapter 56, p.18) * (To Haqua) "I really should have married quickly and seriously... There are no men in new hell... My chance of marriage is... Damn it..." (Chapter 151, p.3) * (To Haqua) "You are the fresh future of New Hell!!" (Chapter 161, p.11) Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Demons Category:Hell Category:Featured Articles